The Exchange student
by The dragon guardian
Summary: A new exchange student comes to duel academy from a new school, he befriends the students there and his past is revealed. I know it sounds kind of corny but give it a try. Rating may change, and I may add some romance later.
1. The start

**Just to let you guys know all cards in this fanfic either belong to either the creators of GX or me. I only own my characters and the cards I came up with.**

* * *

Jaden was running to the docks to meet the exchange student. Syrus was next to him trying his best to keep up. He asked, "Again, why do we have to meet this new exchange student?" Jaden replied, "Since Zane's gone I have to represent the school!"

When they finally got there the boat was just pulling in. Crowler was there with an impatient look on his face. They both got up right next to him and Crowler said, "You both are lucky I'm not going to expel you. Next time be punctual. That is if there is a next time. We need to set a good example to the other schools." Jaden asked, "Which school is this anyway?" Crowler said, "If you must know it's brand new and- be quiet they're getting off!"

A man was walking down to the pier wearing a business suit carrying a suitcase looking all formal and straight-to-business. When he got to the bottom he held out his hand and shook hands with Crowler. Crowler asked, "Excuse me but where is your student?" The man said, "I will only bring him out when your best duelist gets down here."

Jaden stepped in and said, "Right here!" The man turned around and said with a confused look on his face, "But you are a slifer red." Crowler said, "He refuses to be promoted to the obelisk or ra because he wants to 'protect his dorm'."

Syrus fumed because he knew it wasn't true, Jaden could be promoted and live in the red dorm but he kept his mouth shut.

The man said, "Ahh, I see. Come on out Tyler!" Then a teenager wearing a grey hoodie and carrying a staff behind his back walked down to the pier and shook hands with Jaden. Tyler then said, "So your the best here. Well at least you don't look like your snobby and stuck up." Jaden laughed and Syrus said, "If you're looking for that see Chazz."

The man interrupted and said, "Yes, yes enough with the pleasantries." He turned to Crowler. "Tyler will stay here for 1 to 3 weeks. He can stay anywhere that has some sort of bed. We will come to pick him up at the end. Goodbye."

Then the man walked back up to the boat. After a few minutes the boat left. Jaden just said, "Wow, real plain and simple." Tyler said, "He means well. So can I stay at the red dorm?" Crowler just put on a fake smile and said, "Yes, yes of course." And walked away scolding to himself for not making Tyler be forced to live in the obelisk dorm.

Tyler turned around to his new roommates and asked, "So where is the red dorm?" Jaden said, "Syrus and I will show you. Come on!" And Jaden ran up the path. Tyler ran up right behind him without much sweat, while Syrus was, well, barely keeping up.

As Jaden was running to the red dorm he asked, "So Tyler, what's your academy like?" Tyler just said, "Tell you when we get up there. But I can say this, favoritism sucks."

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't quite get their personalities right, and please review.**


	2. Insert Ch Title here

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

When Jaden, Syrus and Tyler got to the red dorm and into Jaden's room they stopped. Tyler stopped and looked around. Jaden said, "It's a little cramped so, I'll just sleep on the floor." Tyler said, "Na, you don't have to do that for me. I'll just sleep in the slifer cafeteria." Jaden asked him, "But, why?"

Tyler asked, "Remember when I said favoritism sucks?" Jaden nodded. Tyler continued, "Just because I'm an exchange student doesn't mean you have to give up your bed that you earned. If I want a bed I'll earn it myself." Jaden said,"Okay whatever you want pal."

Tyler sat on the ground and leaned his staff against the wall. He asked, "So, you got any suggestions on what to do now." Jadens face lit up. He said, "Yeah! Duel!" He tossed tyler a duel disk and pulled out his own. Tyler said, "Sure, I need to see Duel Academy's best." Syrus asked, "Wait, now? But we where supposed to get ready for the test tomorrow Jay!" Tyler put down the duel disk and said, "Well I don't want to get in the way of your studies, so I'll wait 'till tomorrow."

Jadens face fell. "Awwww! Come on! I don't want to study! I want to duel!" Tyler laughed at Jaden's 'agony'. He said, "We don't want you to get kicked out now Jaden, not when I just start to like you! Besides you're the academy's best, you can pass this test easily."

Jaden mumbled, "Yeah well. . ." Syrus said, "Come on Jay! If we do it now you and Tyler can duel sooner." Tyler got up and said, "And if I help you can get this out-of-the-way sooner!" Jaden sighed in defeat and plopped down in his chair and got out a textbook.

Tyler stopped him, "Where's the fun in that? I got a better way." He pulled out a little device out of his pocket and set it on the floor. He pressed a button.

Suddenly a deck appeared next to Jaden, and another next to Syrus. 4 cards appeared in both of their hands and Element Hero Sparkman's card appeared in front of Jaden and Submarineroid's card appeared in front of Syrus, and a face down card.

Jaden asked, "What just happened?!" Syrus just screamed, "Ahhhhh!" Tyler laughed. He said, "This device here gives random scenarios to people, that could actually happen to them. Now you try to win." Syrus said, "Then it has a malfunction." Tyler asked, "Why's that?" Syrus said, "Because I would never duel Jaden."

Tyler laughed again. He said, "Let's pretend the reason was for fun and practice for both of you. Oh and Syrus you have 2400 life points and Jaden you have 2600 life points, it's Jaden's turn. Now DUEL!"

* * *

**The duel will be next chapter. Review, I will consider/accept constructive criticism.**


	3. The scenario duel

**Here's the scenario duel.**

* * *

**Jaden: 2600**

**Syrus: 2400**

Jaden said, "Get your game on Syrus!" Jaden drew a card dramatically. He looked at it and smiled, "I activate the spell card Heated Heart." Sparkman's attack pts. increased to 2100. "Now Sparkman attack his Submarineroid!" Submarineroid exploded into yellow shards. "Now due to Heated Heart's effect you lose 300 life points."

**Jaden: 2600**

**Syrus: 2100**

Jaden said, "I end my turn." Syrus said, "My turn." He drew a card. Syrus said, "I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" The train appeared on the field. "Now attack Sparkman! And remember, Steamroid gains 500 atk. pts. when he attacks a monster!" Sparkman was destroyed.

**Jaden: 1900**

**Syrus: 2100**

Syrus said, "I end my turn." Jaden said, "My move! I draw!" He looked at his card. "I activate monster reborn to bring back Element Hero Sparkman!" Sparkman came back (obviously). "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Clayman in my hand to summon Element Hero Thunder Giant." The giant Hero appeared on the field. "Now I use his effect to destroy your Steamroid!" Steamroid exploded into glowing yellow shards. Jaden said, "Now I attack you directly!"

**Jaden: 1900**

**Syrus: 0/-300**

Tyler said, "Good job Jaden but, Syrus did you ever check the face down card you started with?" Syrus shook his head. Tyler said, "Check it." Syrus looked at it, his eyes widened in shock. "Magic Cylinder!" Tyler nodded his head, "You would've won." Syrus said, "Wow I could've beaten you Jay."

Tyler grabbed his staff, "See you guys I'm going to look around the Acadamy to see who my classmates are going to be for the next few weeks." And then left. Jaden chase after him. "Wait up!"

* * *

**Review!**


	4. The tour part 1

**Here's the beginning of the tour.**

* * *

Tyler ran towards the ra yellow dorm with his staff still attached to his back. That's when he ran into Bastion. They crashed and burned. "Ooof!" Both of their foreheads throbbing they got up slowly. Bastion said, "Hey, why are you in such a rush?" Tyler said, "Well walking takes to long and I want to see the entire academy as much as possible, and as soon as possible so it'll be easier to get used to."

Bastion started, "Well I'm Bastion, and I'm- wait, haven't I seen you before." That's right when Jaden got caught up. "Hey Bastion I see you met the new exchange student, Tyler. Tyler this is Bastion Misawa."

Bastion asked, "Who got switched with Tyler?" Jaden said, "Greeeeg something. I don't know he's in my history class, and I only attended it twice this year so far." Bastion said, "But it's the second month of the school year." Jaden said, "Yeah, so?"

Bastion just raised an eyebrow and moved on. "Tyler have you ever been on T.V. or something because I could've sworn I've seen you before." Tyler said, "Uhh, I think I was when a T.V crew interviewed our new school." Bastion and Jaden accepted the answer with ease.

Jaden said, "Well where to next Tyler?" Tyler ran away shouting, "You'll see if you keep up!" Jaden ran after him, "So I will!" Bastion walked off murmuring, "Now back to trying to make a formula to beat anyone."

Tyler ran towards the card store not realizing he's going in that direction, he's just trying to cover as much ground as possible. That's when he ran into the worst person to run into at the time.

Tyler ran into Tyranno Hassleberry while he was walking back to the red dorm carrying a entire bag back to the red dorm. And all of it fell in the mud puddle under them. He screamed, "Hey! I was getting cards for the General! You'll PAY! RAAAAHHHHH!" Then he tackled Tyler.

Jaden caught up only to find a flurry of fists from Hassleberry, Tyler using his staff to block as many as possible, oh, and a dust cloud like in the cartoons. Jaden said, "Uhhh, Hassleberry." Hassleberry stopped. Jaden continued, "Why are you attacking the exchange student that I'm trying to guide?" Hassleberry stopped. He looked at Tyler who was leaning on his staff trying to catch his breath, then looked back at Jaden. Hassleberry said, "Sorry Jaden, I was trying to bring back some cards for you and this guy knocked them into the mud."

Tyler stopped, he looked at Hassleberry, then at Jaden, then back to Hassleberry, and finally back to Jaden. He said, "Wait, Jaden, YOU are this psychopath's friend, while at the same time he calls you 'The General'?" Hassleberry yelled, "Who you calling a psychopath?" Tyler replied with ease, "Hassleberry." Hassleberry said, "What?" Tyler said, "That's my answer."

Hassleberry charged after him again with a dino look in his eye. "RAAAHHHH!" Tyler ran laughing due to the fact Hassleberry gets insulted easily. Jaden sighed, this was going to be a problem.

* * *

The rest of the tour will continue.


	5. The Shield Family

**The tour, and chaos.**

Tyler was laughing almost like a maniac while Hassleberry was chasing him like a hunter hunting it's prey and Jaden was after both of them trying calm them down. That is until they ran across Dr. Crowler.

He yelled, "Care to tell me what you are DOING?!" Hassleberry said, "Well I was after this kid who knocked some cards of mine into the mud." Crowler was not convinced. He said, "That would be plausible if you were chasing someone. But I don't see anyone else except Jaden and he was chasing you." Hassleberry just realized Tyler was standing right behind Crowler.

Hassleberry was thinking, "There's no hope of convincing Crowler unless Tyler fessed up, and there's no way a no good, stupid, person like Tyler would-" Then Tyler broke Hassleberry's train of thought by saying, "Umm, Dr. Crowler?" He turned around. "I was the one that accidently knocked Hassleberry's cards into the mud and he started chasing me, Jaden was trying to calm him down." Crowler said, "Fine. I'll let you both off with a warning, oh, and Hassleberry try to control that temper of yours."

Hassleberry was surprised. He realized that Tyler wasn't that bad. Hassleberry said, "Uhhh, sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Tyler shrugged it off. He said, "I just have one question. Didn't you realize that the cards themselves didn't get ruined but the sleeve that they were in were?" Hassleberry stopped. "Oops."

Tyler said, "Let's start again. Hi my name's Tyler. Yours?" Hassleberry put out his hand, "Sargent Tyranno Hassleberry." Tyler shook his hand. "An army man eh? You got a deck like one?" He said, "No, a dino deck!" very proudly.

Tyler nodded his head, "Cool, then this may come in handy, it just came out and a bit rare, but it doesn't fit my deck." He pulled out a card and handed it to him. "_Ice age survival_? What's that do?" "Read it." Hassleberry read the card to himself. He broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks!" Tyler nodded his head. "Well got to continue my self-lead tour. Bye!" And broke into a sprint. Jaden ran after him after saying to Hassleberry, "Glad you two made peace, now I got to stop him before he starts another war."

* * *

Tyler was running around the shore when he ran into Chazz who was trying to get some privacy from the Ojamas. Tyler stopped and walked up to him. He asked, "Hey what dorm are you in?" Chazz ignored him in hopes of him leaving. Tyler decided to get a reaction one way or the other.

He very quietly snuck up right next to Chazz's head put his mouth inches from his ear and did the weirdest and loudest thing possible, he yodeled. "YOLDELAYLEY, YOLDELAYLEY HE HOOO!" Chazz shot into the air as fast as a rocket and as high as Pharoh. When he came back down to earth he said, "What the heck was that for?!" Tyler replied, "Oh good you're alive."

Chazz yelled back, "YOU BET YOUR SOUL I'M ALIVE! NOW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Tyler said, "Well I had to make sure if you were either dead, being a jerk, or unconscious I found out it was option #2." Chazz huffed. He laid back down and said, "Now you know so leave 'The Chazz' alone." Tyler asked, "Do you always refer to yourself in the third person and add a 'the' at the beginning of your name?"

That's when Jaden caught up. "Hey guys, you'll never believe this but I heard someone yodel then something flew up in the air." Tyler repeated his question to Jaden. "Does he always refer to himself in the third person and add a 'the' at the beginning of his name?" Jaden looked at Chazz. "Ohh Chazz? He does that all the time." Chazz shot up, he said "First off it's 'The Chazz', and second what are you doing here?" He said, "I'm just showing my good friend Tyler around, he's the new exchange student."

Chazz stopped. He asked, "Hey, Tyler, by any chance is your last name 'Shield'? Tyler said "If it was, what business would it be of yours?" Chazz said, "Oh, my family is interested in his, and his parents, work. You see he made some things that are in great interest of the Princeton family." Tyler said, "What is he, a self-help book writer? Because by the looks of it you sure need some of those."

Chazz huffed, "As if, his family make special cards, I-5 of a kind cards, they are the only ones that are a interest to Pegasus since they are a private card making family." Tyler asked, "If he's so special, then how come I haven't heard of him?"

Chazz said, "Only rich, and famous family's are told of him. SO BOTH OF YOU BETTER KEEP IT A SECRET OR I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU RIGHT BEFORE MY PARENTS DISOWN ME, OKAY?!" Jaden said, "Okay, Chazz we'll keep it a secret." Chazz yelled, "It's 'The Chazz' and- oh why do I even bother?" He layed back down in the sand.

Tyler made the crazy gesture while whistling, "Coo coo." Then Tyler said, "You know what? I'm tired of running and I want to walk." He then, obviously, walked off. Jaden walked up right next to him Jaden thought, "Good because I'm tired too."

He asked, "So where do you want to go to now?" Tyler said, "How about we go watch a duel?" Jaden said, "Sounds good to me. Now if we trust my skills on remembering where things are I say we go, THAT WAY!" He then pointed to the front of them but slightly to the right.

Tyler started walking in the opposite direction. Jaden asked, "Where you going?" Tyler replied, "Well you said we are relying on your memory and where you put stuff." Jaden said, "Yeah, so?" Tyler said, "Well I've seen your room so. . " He trailed off. Jaden obviously offended yelled, "Hey!" Tyler laughed and walked in the original direction with Jaden.

* * *

**That's the rest of the tour, but no where near the end of the story. Review so I know people are out there.**


	6. First Things Second!

**So here is somewhat of a duel, or something. I don't know! Just read the chapter already!**

* * *

So, Jaden and Tyler are walking towards the Dueling arena to see a duel. But they ran into one sooner than they expected. Tyler said, "Hey look! It's Hassleberry dueling. . . Bastion?" They saw Hassleberry with no monsters on his field and 1 face down card, Bastion had no cards on his field.

**Hassleberry: 1000**

**Bastion: 2000**

Hassleberry said, "Alright! My move! I draw!" He looked at his card and smiled. He said, "First I activate from my hand, Ice age survival!" The card appeared on the field. Bastion asked, "What's that do? I've never heard of it before." Hassleberry said, "I was getting to that! When I have no monsters on my field but a dino card in my grave that was destroyed due to a spel or trap card I get to bring it back to my hand! My Black Tyranno fits the bill."

He added the card to his hand. Hassleberry said, "Now I summon Archeonis in attack mode!" The bird appeared with it's wings spread wide open. "But he won't be there for long because I activate my face-down! Ultra evolution! So I send Archeonis to the grave to summon my Black Tyranno! Now attack!" The humungus dinosaur stomped Bastion.

**Hassleberry: 1000**

**Bastion: 0**

"Yeah! I win!" Bastion said, "Good game, just one question. Where did you get that card?" Hassleberry said, "A friend gave it to me." Tyler stepped in. "So you consider me a friend? Well that's a change." Hassleberry said, "Wait, when did you two get here?" Tyler said, "Since the beginning of the turn that you won." Hassleberry said, "You should of seen the entire thing fellas!"

Bastion said, "Sorry to interrupt but Tyler, where did you get that card? I've never even heard of it." Tyler said, "I found it, how else would I've gotten such a rare card?" Bastion said, "Still, who would just leave a card to be found?" Tyler said, "It was a busy street, a guy bumped into me and dropped a card, I picked it up to return it to him but he got lost in the crowd."

Bastion said, "Yeah, alright." Jaden asked, "How 'bout we all find something to do?" Tyler asked, "Like what? Doubles(tennis with 4 players)?" Jaden said, "Nope, Tag team duel!" Tyler asked, "Jaden, I don't even have my deck with me, It's supposed to be mailed here tomorrow." Jaden said, "No problem, I can rent you a deck."

Tyler cocked his head, "You can rent decks?" Bastion said, "Yeah, if you lose your cards you could always rent a deck for the day at our card shop." Tyler said, "Alright, I guess we'll have a tag-team duel. Who with who vs. who and who?" Bastion said, "I want to duel with Tyler if you gents don't mind." Hassleberry said, "Fine by me, that means I get to duel with Jaden."

Bastion said, "First things first Tyler needs to rent a deck." Tyler said, "Gee, Really? Gosh, I always thought that first things second, no wonder I confuse everybody." in a really idiotic tone while slouching his back. Everybody but Bastion laughed. He just said, "Ha, ha." That just made everybody laugh again.

Jaden said, "Anyway, I'll take Tyler to the card shop, while you guys find a clear open space for us to duel in."

So Tyler walked to the card shop with Jaden. When they got there asked Dorthy if Tyler could rent a deck. She said, "Sorry fellas, but there aren't that many powerful and rentable decks." Tyler just said, "Yeah, but there are still rentable decks, right?" Dorthy said, "Of course." Tyler said, "Then I don't care just give me a deck to duel with." Dorthy ducked behind the counter. She came back with a deck in a clear container. "Here you go, have fun!" Tyler just nodded and walked off with Jaden behind him.

He asked, "Tyler, why don't you care about the strength of your deck?" Tyler said simply, "As someone once said, 'These are the times that try men's souls.' It means that when everything's good, then it's easy to win, but when things are hard and the odds are against you then that shows if you are a true winner."

Jaden said, "I guess." Tyler said, "You know what? I hate all this philosophical mumbo jumbo. Let's hurry up and find Bastion and Hassleberry." Tyler got into a sprint. Jaden was right behind him at the same pace.

* * *

**The duel will be next chapter. Don't kill me!**


	7. Tag Team

**Here is the duel**

* * *

**Tyler & Bastion: 8000**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 8000**

The 4 duelists were getting ready to duel. Jaden asked. "Who's going first?" Tyler answered by drawing, He said, "As they say pearl before swine." He smirked as his friendly insult sunk in. Tyler said, "Now, defend yourself! I summon a face-down monster and set a face down, down. Obviously."

Hassleberry drew a card. He said, "I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode! But he won't be around for long, because I activate my Big Evolution Pill! If I sacrifice him so I'm allowed to summon any dino monster without any sacrifice requirements for 3 turns! And since Gilasaurus was special summoned so I can summon one right now! I summon Ultimate Tyranno!"

The huge dinosaur appeared on the field in bloodlust. Hassleberry cackled, "Now I attack you Bastion directly!" Tyler said, "You're sooo predictable." Tyler did a slight chuckle. He said, "I now activate my Nightmare wheel trap card! That means the monster I equip with it can't attack and the owner of that card will take 500 pts of damage for each of his standby phases."

Hassleberry's eyes widened. He said, "You mean?" Tyler nodded. He said, "You can't attack and have to pay a price." Hassleberry said, "Fine I end my turn."

Jaden drew a card. He said, "My draw!" He smiled. He said, "I summon Elemental Bubbleman in attack mode!" Bubbleman appeared with that weird smile of his. "Since he's the only card on my field I get to draw 2 more cards." He drew 2 new cards. Jaden said, "I activate the equip spell card bubble blaster and equip it to my Bubbleman, and he gains a 800 pt. boost!"

He said, "Now I attack Bastion directly!" The bubble stream was about to hit Bastion when Tyler deflected it using his staff. Bastion asked, "Why did you do that we still lost our life points?"

**Tyler & Bastion: 6400**

J**aden & Hassleberry: 8000**

Tyler replied, "Your ego may be hurt, I can't really help too much, but I won't let anyone physically get hurt." He put his staff on his back and went back to his original position. He said, "It's still your turn." Jaden blinked. He said, "Alright I end my turn, with a face down." Bastion said, "My move, Hah!" He drew a card. He said, "I summon Hydrogeddon in defense mode!" Muddy water shot up and formed him on top of his card. He said, "I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Tyler said, "My turn, I draw!" He said, "I now summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" The elf swordsman appeared with his sword pointing outward and above his head. "Tyler said, "I now equip him with Axe of Despair!" The Celtic Guardian now has a sword in one hand and a axe in the other. Tyler said, "Now I activate monster reborn! Now I can summon 1 monster from the graveyard!" Bastion said, "But we don't have any monsters in our graveyard." Tyler said, "We don't but they do! I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!" The dinosaur reappeared right next to the Celtic Guardian. "Now Celtic Guardian, attack Bubbleman!" The axe and the blade swiped through Bubbleman but only destroyed the equip spell.

**Tyler & Bastion: 6400**

**Jaden & Hassleberry : 7200**

Tyler asked, "Wait, why wasn't he destroyed?" Jaden said, "When Bubbleman is attacked he doesn't take the hit, his bubble blaster does." Tyler shrugged, he said, "Oh well but I still have Gilasaurus. Now attack!" Gilasaurus rushed through and bit Bubbleman, destroying him.

**Tyler & Bastion: 6400**

**Jaden and Hassleberry: 6600**

Tyler said, "Now I activate Hitnoma which takes away 500 of your life points!" Meteors fell from the sky and hit Jaden and Hassleberry.

**Tyler & Bastion: 6400**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 6100**

Tyler said, "I end my move by setting down a face down.

Hassleberry said, "Alright my move!" He drew a card. Tyler interrupted by saying, "Have you forgotten? My nightmare wheel takes away 500 life pts. every standby phase." A giant wheel with spikes on it's sides appeared right behind Ultimate Tyranno and started spinning while hitting it on the back.

**Tyler & Bastion: 6400**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 5600**

Hassleberry said, "Yeah, yeah, I know." Hassleberry said, "I now summon Dark Driceratops in attack mode!" The giant beaked dino appeared on the field. Hassleberry said, "Now attack that face-down monster! Forward march!" The dinosaur attacked as the monster was flipped over and destroyed. Hassleberry said, "And the difference between your monster's defense points and my monsters attack points come out of your life points."

**Tyler & Bastion: 4200**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 5600**

Tyler said, "You activated my man eater bug's special ability which means I get to chose any monster on the field and it gets destroyed! And I choose Dark Driceratops!" Man eater bug appeared in a ghostly form and slashed Dark Driceratops. Hassleberry grimanced. He said,"I end my turn through his teeth. Jaden said, "My move!" He drew a card.

He looked at his hand. He said, "I summon Element hero Sparkman in attack mode! Now attack Gilasaurus! Static shock!" The hero shot lightning out at Gilasaurus and destroyed him.

**Tyler & Bastion: 4000**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 5600**

Jaden said, "I end my turn." Bastion said, "My move, Ha!" He drew a card. Bastion looked at his hand. He said, "I activate the spell Ritual of Lithmus, so by sacrificing 2 level 4 monsters from my hand I can summon, Swordsman of Doom Lithmus! And since there is a trap card on our feild my swordsman gains 3000 attack pts. Now attack Sparkman!" The swordsman sliced right through Sparkman and destroyed him.

**Tyler & Bastion: 4000**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 4200**

Bastion said, "I end my turn." Tyler said, "My turn, I draw!" He looked at his card. He said, "I set one card face down. I now summon Muka Muka in attack mode, and activate one of my face downs, Pot of Greed! I now draw 2 cards from my deck!" He drew the two cards. He said, "Oh and did I mention, my Muka Muka gets 300 atk. and defense points for every card in my hand. so his attack points go up to 1200."

Tyler smirked and said, "I now attack with all three of my cards! We win." They all attacked like a deadly force. Jaden said, "Not yet! I activate my Negate Attack Trap card!" They all stopped. Tyler said, "Well, I guess you still have a chance. I'll end my turn with a face down." Hassleberry said, "My move!" He looked at his cards. He said, "I-" That's when the wheel attacked Ultimate Tyranno again.

**Tyler & Bastion: 4000**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 3700**

Tyler finished for him, "-will lose 500 life pts." Hassleberry said, "As I was saying, I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode. Now attack Muka Muka!" Sabersaurus slashed the thing in half.

**Tyler & Bastion: 3000**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 3700**

Hassleberry said, "I end my turn."

Jaden said, "My move!" He drew a card. He looked at his hand. He said, "I summon Clayman in defense mode! I end my turn."

Bastion looked at his hand after drawing a card. He said, "I now attack Clayman with my Swordsman!" The swordsman sliced through Clayman. Bastion said, "Now my Hydrogeddon will attack you directly!" The Hydrogeddon shot water at Jaden hitting him in the chest. Bastion said, "I end."

Tyler said, "It's been fun dueling with you guys but it's time to end this, in my own way, I activate two cards, Tremendous Fire, and Ring of Destruction. Tremendous Fire deals 1000 pts of damage to you and 500 to us!

**Tyler & Bastion: 2500**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 2700**

Now for Ring of Destruction! And use it to target Ultimate Tyranno! We all lose 3000 life pts!" A ring with red bombs on it went around Ultimate Tyranno's neck and made it explode.

**Tyler & Bastion: 0**

**Jaden & Hassleberry: 0**

* * *

**That's the end of the duel folks! The next chapter is coming to a computer/ I product near you! Oh and Happy New Year! 'Cause I'm posting this chapter on New Year's Day.**


	8. The Sleeping Gimmick

**You know what? I'm not going to even try, just read the chapter.**

* * *

Bastion, Jaden, and Hassleberry were shocked to say the least. Tyler just looked around and asked, "What?" Bastion asked, "But, why did you end the duel like that? We could've won." Tyler said, " 'Cause, I felt like it, when your lives aren't on the line, then don't act like it."

Hassleberry yelled, "So?! You could've won! What's the point of a battle when you don't want to win it?!" Tyler replied, "Why do you have to win, when it's just battle practice? It's just a game. Only when my future is on the line do I take a duel super seriously."

Jaden suddenly lit up with realization. He exclaimed, "Yeah! Now I understand! You don't care of the end, win or lose!" Tyler nodded, he said, "I care about the process not the outcome. Anyway, like I said before, I hate all this philosophical mumbo jumbo. It's getting dark, I'm going to bed, see ya tomorrow!"

Tyler then dashed towards the red dorm. Bastion shook his head, he said, "I wonder what will happen when he _wants_ to win a duel." Hassleberry said, "Whoever he's facing will beg for mercy!" Jaden smiled. He said, "Unless that whoever is me! Now let's go back to the red dorm I'm tired."

He ran home with Hassleberry on his tail. Bastion turned around and went to the yellow dorm.

* * *

When Jaden and Hassleberry got to the red dorm they saw Chazz yelling at an unfazed Tyler. When they got closer they heard Chazz yelling, "Who you calling a weakling?!" Tyler replied, "You, because, my definition of strength is not if you fall down, it's when you fall down, how fast you get up, and how graceful the fall was. I heard you went from, top to bottom, and it's been a year and you haven't gotten back up."

Chazz yelled, "I didn't and don't have the chance yet!" Tyler said, "Yes you did, and do. You can and could've pushed yourself to the limit and beyond, impress your teachers, and earn your place in a higher dorm, that is unless you actually _like_ Jaden." Chazz threw his arm to his other side and yelled, "Of course I don't like that Slifer slacker!"

Tyler cocked his head to the side. Tyler asked, "Since your one you're really insulting yourself." Chazz threw himself up in the air in defeat. He yelled, "I'm done with talking to you! I'm going to bed!" Chazz went to his specially made room to go to sleep.

Hassleberry patted Tyler on the back. He laughed while saying, "Good job, I've never seen him so frustrated!" Tyler said, "Yeah, I could tell, if he has been he would've been prepared. I just hope he doesn't take our conversation _too_ seriously, I wanted to give him some good advice while having fun with his ego."

Jaden said, "He won't, he'll forget about it by tomorrow, you'll have to insult him a lot for him to take it too personally." Tyler said, "Yeah, I just don't want to leave here with any enemies." Jaden laughed. He asked, "Who does? Well goodnight." He and Hassleberry ran upstairs and Tyler went towards the cafeteria. He walked in and leaned his staff against the wall, layed down on the bench and started to lightly snore.

* * *

In the middle of the night a shadowy figure entered the cafeteria, it moved towards Tyler and searched him. The figure said, "Dang it! It's not here!" It whispered, "Why do you not have your legendary deck that is so famous back in the neighborhood? Hmm? Well, my sister will get it from you when she gets here."

The figure then left the slifer red dorm silently, and quickly. Then Tyler got up and asked, "Wow, I can't believe he actually fell for the 'I'm sleeping' gimmick. But still, I don't know who he is, what the last thing he said was, but I do know he's after my deck, and knows about it."

He yawned and walked back to the cafeteria layed back down and said, "Now time to get some real sleep." He closed his eyes and dosed off.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious figure? What does he and his sister want with Tyler and his deck? When will I stop asking questions? To be continued.**


	9. Fffffiiiissshhh!

**Here is the next chapter! No duh!**

* * *

It was the next day and it was breakfast time. And everyone was complaining. When Jaden walked in he found everyone complaining and pointing fingers at each other. He sat down next to Syrus and asked, "Hey Sy, what's going on?" Syrus said, "Someone ate some extra food and now everybody's accusing each other of stealing it."

To prove his point without realizing it a Slifer red slammed his fist on the table pointed his finger at Jaden and yelled, "It was you wasn't it?! I think it is! You with your black hole of a stomach thought you could be allowed extra food! Well I'm on to you!" The guy marched away yelling, "You won't get away with this! I'll take this up to Chancellor Crowler if I have to!" (Yes this is set somewhere in the second season before the Society of Light) Jaden just looked at Syrus and Syrus shrugged.

Then Chazz popped up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "ALL RIGHT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SO, DETECTIVE CHAZZ WILL HELP YOU FIND OUT WHO THE CULPRIT IS!" Everyone went quiet. Chazz continued, "Alright they had to have been here before the majority of us got here, so who was here first?" Somebody jumped up pointed at Syrus and said, "It was him! I saw him walk in here before me, and when I walked in, it was only me and him!"

Jaden got on his knees and started shaking Syrus and crying, "Why Syrus? Whyyyy?" Syrus sweat-dropped and said, "Stop it Jaden, I didn't do it!" Chazz said, "Oh really? Then who could've done it?" Syrus said, "Tyler! He had to sleep here since he didn't want Jaden to give up his bed!" Chazz went, "Ah ha! So Tyler, wait, where is he?"

Some random guy yelled, "That no good exchange! He ran away from the scene of the crime!" He caused an uproar, but right before everyone got into mob formation, that's right when Tyler walked in pulling a bag behind him, he said, "Sorry guys, I need some bait so I could get this!" He threw the giant bag onto the floor and somebody looked inside. He yelled, "Fffffiiiissshhh!"

And that's when everyone went on a feeding frenzy on the bag trying to get as much food as possible. Chazz just looked at everyone going insane. He shrugged and decided to get some before they ran out. He shoved some people aside and grabbed a handful and went back to his table. Tyler stood there satisfied he made some slifers have more food.

* * *

Everybody was running to class and Tyler actually made sure Jaden got there on time and to every class.

During history every time Jaden was about to doze off Tyler just rested his finger on Jaden's neck which makes him raise his head instinctively(**I do it to my little brother at church all the time**). At science class somehow, Crowler had to fill in so Tyler whispered something into Jaden's ear when Crowler asked, "How old is the earth?" Jaden's hand shot up. Crowler asked, "Yes, Mr. Yuki?" Jaden said, "Well it can't be much older than you." Everyone except Crowler was laughing hysterically. Crowler was biting his handkerchief in frustration. But luckily for Jaden, Crowler didn't have a good enough reason to get rid of him. So Crowler just sucked it up and moved on with the lesson.

* * *

After school everyone was talking about what's going to happen in a few days. Tyler asked Bastion, "What's everyone whispering about?" Bastion said, "Parent's week starts next week, it's when visitors and parents come to the Academy to see how things are doing." Tyler cocked his head and asked, "Why don't they call it 'Visitor's week'?" Bastion said, "It started out with only parent's but it expanded to visitors last year, you see the funny story about that is-" Bastion was interrupted by some random guy shouting, "MAIL'S HERE!"

Tyler turned around and sprinted towards the docks to pick up the mail for him delivered by the boats. He shoved everybody out of the way, spotted a package marked for him, grabbed it and ran off to open it in privacy. Syrus looked in Tyler's direction, and merely raised an eyebrow, then he grabbed his package from his mom which has homebaked cookies and went over to the slifer red dorm so he can share with Jaden the easy way, because he did NOT want to get tackled like last time.

* * *

While Jaden was stuffing his mouth with cookies he asked, "So, where's Tyler?" Syrus said, "He ran off with his package to open it in privacy, I think." Jaden shrugged and continued to stuff cookies in his mouth. Eventually he did something that shocked Syrus, Syrus exclaimed, "Jaden! You just stuffed 7 cookies in your mouth at the same time!" Jaden said, "eah. Tho?" while crumbs fell to the floor. Syrus asked, "How do you manage that and breathe at the same time?" Jaden joked, "Who said anything about breathing?"

Syrus's mouth was wide open in shock. Jaden said, 'Relax, Thy. I'm joking, and to answer your question, I have a nose right? Ith's not like I'm thuffing the cookies up there." Syrus mumbled, "I guess so . ." That's right when Tyler walked in mumbling something that sounded like, "Good they're both there." Then asked normally, "So what's going on? Ohh, are those chocolate chip?" Syrus shook his head he said, "No, peanut butter." Tyler shugged, "Eh, I sorta like 'em." He grabbed a couple and sat down.

He asked, "So what's going on?" Syrus said, "Nothing for me really, how about you Jay?" Jaden said, "Cookies!" Tyler chuckled, he asked, "No, really, what's going on for you?" Jaden swallowed down all the cookies in his mouth. He said, "Well, my parents are coming on Parent's week, and maybe my little brother, he's just in preschool!" Syrus was shocked, he said, "I never knew you had a little brother Jay!" Tyler just nodded his head, he said, "Not many people are only childs, not even me!"

Syrus asked, "Are you older, or younger?" Tyler said, "Both! 1 younger brother, 1 older step sister." Syrus asked, "Wait, Step sister?" Tyler nodded. He continued, "My parents weren't able to take care of me or my little brother, so a family took us in, and gave our parents jobs at their house. I'm sort of my step-parents apprentice. In public, I use my step-parents last name, with family and friends, I use my real parents last name."

Jaden asked, "So your real parents last name would be?" Tyler said, "Call me Tyler Protector." Jaden asked, "So, Mr. Protector, what do you want to do?" Tyler said, "Meet some of your other friends." Jaden said, "Well there's Alexis, and Atticus, her older brother." Tyler said, "I'll see them tomorrow right now I just want to make sure none of my cards got uhh, lost in shipping. And I'll do it by myself, See you tomorrow!" Tyler then left to the room and went down to the cafeteria.

* * *

The next day was any normal day except, it was the day before this was the day before the visitors come.

The students were allowed the day off to prepare their rooms to impress their parents and prepare their minds and manners to let their parents know (or think) that their kids still are good (or at least not worse) and to give them a break. Tyler was lying down in a grassy plain in the middle of the forest. He thought, "_I hope to god my step parents aren't coming too! They'll probably give everything away once Chazz sees them_." Then an announcement came over the speakers. It said, "Attention all students! The list of the visitors will be placed at each dorm. A faculty personal will be there to make sure everyone gets a turn to look at the list. That will be all."

Tyler sat up and thought, "_Wow. How convinitate. Just roll with it Tyler._" Then Tyler ran off to the red dorm to check the list. When he got there he realized he was the first on surprisingly. He asked Dorthy, "Can I check the list?" Dorthy nodded and handed it to him. While he was scanning the list for anyone familiar Syrus ran in to get the list, he tried to swipe it from Tyler, but Tyler put his palm on Syrus's forehead and locked his elbow from bending so Tyler was out of reach. Syrus yelled, "This is because I'm short, isn't it?"

But that's when Jaden ran in to check the list and Tyler shoved Syrus onto the bench and did the same thing to Jaden while he was still reading the list. Tyler said, "No, it's because you're my friend." Then _Chazz_ ran in and tried to get the list. Chazz shoved Jaden out of the way and was about to get the list but Tyler got all the way bent on one knee, turned on his foot, while his other leg was straight and out, he used his straight leg to sweep Chazz off his feet and fall flat on his back.

Soon Tyler broke out into a smile, but then his eyes widened when he saw another name. He then gave the list to Syrus and walked out. Syrus just shrugged and looked for his brother's name.

* * *

**That's it for now! You'll see the next chapter real soon!**


	10. One-Man Stampede

**Just read the chapter. I can't think of anything witty right now.**

* * *

Jaden was combing his hair while brushing his teeth. Syrus (since he already got ready) was watching Jaden run around getting ready and hoped he didn't get the comb and toothbrush mixed up.

Tyler walked in, he was about to say something, but was run over by Jaden trying to switch his comb with his jacket and put it on and grabbing his duel disk and slammed it onto his arm. He stopped in the middle of the room, and said, "Whew! I'm ready!" Tyler put his hands up to his head, hands open, and said, "Whoa! Stop man! I don't want to die from a one-man stampede!" Tyler then broke out into a grin and asked, "But seriously, why you in such a rush?"

Jaden said, "Don't want my parents to think that Duel Academy didn't change me in anyway, or they'll insist on enrolling in here to make sure I'll get better organized. And only I know what a nightmare that would be." Tyler said, "Now I want to meet Mr. and Mrs. Yuki. Now I can get front row seats of Jaden Yuki getting embarrassed. The person who I heard saved the world from the Shadow Riders, will get defeated by his own parents."

Jaden laughed, he said, "As long as the world isn't at stake!" Syrus looked at his watch and said, "The boats should be docking in 15 mins. (**I got the # because I'm writing this 15 mins before New Year's Eve, just thought I let you know.**) Let's go!" Then Tyler, Jaden, and Syrus darted out the door, in order, and sprinted towards the docks. When they go there they noticed a few of Jaden's friends, Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Alexis. Jaden whispered to Tyler, "Where's your family?" Tyler whispered back, "My real family is coming today, but my step-family, and friends are coming tomorrow."Jaden nodded his head.

They were scanning the crowd for their family's as the boat has docked and people were getting off. Jaden's eyes widened. He said, "Mom! Dad!"

* * *

**That's the end of it for now! Don't you hate cliffhangers?**


	11. Embarrassment

**If you want to see the chapter, go down, if you want to die, stand upside down with your head in a bucket of pirahnas. If you want to embarrass yourself, proclaim your undying love to a random bystander while lumberjacks are nearby singing a song about someone going insane. If you want to make your computer go faster, tie your computer to a cheetah, and ride the cheetah while holding a steak in front of the cheetah's face. If you want to get tech support, press infinity and wait that many hours.**

* * *

Jaden was running towards his parents. Tyler had no idea who they were so he just waited for Jaden to introduce his parents. Tyler soon saw Jaden getting embraced by two adults with a little kid standing by, smiling at Jaden. After the hug Jaden picked up the little kid and hugged him.

Then Jaden put the kid down and pointed to Tyler saying something to his parents. The mother (Tyler thought) slapped Jaden's hand down and wagged her finger at him. Jaden rolled his eyes and grinned. So did the mother. Jaden and his family headed towards Tyler.

The mother asked Jaden, "Jaden, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Jaden said, "Tyler, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki." Tyler while shaking their hands said, "I thought so. Because after the hug there were 2 possible conclusions, either you were his family, or he was trying to confuse you by hugging random people and their children. And based on Jaden's personality, option 2 was unlikely." Mr. Yuki laughed, "You don't know him well enough then."

Tyler shrugged. He asked, "Now, who's the kiddo?" The kid said, "Josh!" Tyler said, "Well nice to meet you Josh." He knelt down and shook Josh's hand. Josh said, "I want to be as good as Jaden when I get older!" Tyler joked, "Which? The eating, or the dueling? But either way you have a lot of work to do." Jaden's parents laughed, said, "Well, I guess Jaden hasn't changed his eating habits since the last time we saw him!"

Mrs. Yuki asked, "Where are we going to stay this time?" Jaden said, "The Ra's are giving up their rooms and bunking with us." Tyler muttered, "Now I have to share my table." Mrs. Yuki asked, "Ummm, table?" Tyler said, "Jaden wanted to give up his bed and sleep on the floor but I declined his invitation and decided to sleep in the slifer cafeteria." The parents nodded their heads. Mr. Yuki said, "We see. At least Jaden offered his bed."

Then Josh interrupted, "When can I duel you Jaden?" Jaden said, "As soon as we can find a table and get a dueling mat (the non-holographic way to duel)." Josh said, "I got one right here." He patted his pocket. Josh asked his parents, "Can we go find a table right now?" Mr. Yuki said, "Let's find one right now!" Josh cheered and ran off to find a table. Before he got far Tyler scooped him up and said, "You need Jaden, to duel him, don't you?" Josh said, "Oh, right."

Then Jaden, and Josh ran off. Tyler said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to find my parents, before they think I swam home before they got here, bye!" Tyler then ran off to find his parents.

Jaden and Josh were sitting at at a table while Josh yelling, "What? I lost?" Jaden said, "That's because he was in attack mode, not defense mode. You need a defense as well as a offense."

Josh mumbled, "I guess so." Jaden smiled at his little brother. Tyler then yelled, "Hey, Jaden!" Jaden turned around and saw Tyler walking towards him, a little kid running by his side, and two adults walking right behind him.

Jaden stood up and went to meet Tyler's family, with his duel deck in his hand. When he caught up with them he asked, "So, this is the Protector family, huh?" Tyler rolled his eyes and sarcastically commented, "Noooooo. These are just some random people I hired to pretend to be my family. Of course this is my family!" Jaden sweat dropped, "Okay, okay. Sheesh, it was just a question!" Tyler said, "I know, I just can't help it when given opportunities like that."

Mr. Protector interrupted, "Hello, who's your friend Tyler?" Tyler said, "Mom and Dad, meet Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Jaden said, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. P!" They both nodded. Mr. Protector looked behind Jaden and said, "Well, looks like you have a little brother too. How old is he?" Jaden said, "He's in preschool, but understands dueling kind of well." Mr. Protector said to his wife, "Hmm, just like Will." Jaden cocked his head and asked, "Who?" Then the little kid started jumping up and down waving his hand in front of Jaden's face. The kid yelled, "That's me! I'm Will!"

Jaden looked down at Will and said, "So you're in preschool, huh?" Will nodded his head, "Yep!" Then Mr. Protector asked Tyler, "Tyler, aren't you going to give Jaden's little brother a gift?" Tyler had a blank look, then said, "Oh, yeah! Will, can I see your backpack, I want to get the training disk." Will took off his backpack and started shuffling through it. He pulled out something and handed it to Tyler, "Here it is!" Will handed the device to him. Tyler then walked over to Josh. Jaden followed out of curiosity.

Tyler bent down to Josh's level. He held out the device. Tyler said, "Press the button on the side." Josh looked around the device and when he found the button, he pressed it. The device started to unfold and turned into something quite similar to a duel disk, except a lot smaller, had the life points right on the middle of the duel disk, and a panels all around the monster card areas. Josh asked, "Is this a duel disk, for me?" Tyler said, "It's called a training disk. But yes, you can duel with it, and it's yours." Josh's face lit up. He strapped it onto his arm. Tyler turned around and motioned for Will to come over. Will ran over, with another duel disk. Tyler said, "Will, Josh. Josh, Will." Jaden said, "Play nice you two."

They said, "Let's duel!" Tyler and Jaden left them to duel and went back to Tyler's parents. Tyler said, "Oh, and before I forget, it is powered using this, cord, and plug it into the wall, also, it can get a little power from solar power." Jaden said, "Thanks." He put the cord in his pocket.

Jaden asked, "So, when are we going to duel?" Tyler said, "I'm not in the mood right now." Jaden's jaw dropped. He asked, "How can anyone not be in the mood for dueling?" Tyler replied, "When they won't duel until their step-parents arrive due to a promise, or when they're dead, dying, sleeping, having surgery, performing surgery, going to the bathro-" Jaden interrupted, "Alright! I get it already!" Tyler chuckled, he said, "But seriously, I made a promise to my parents that my first match here, they will see. Before I didn't know how, until I heard of visitor's week." Jaden asked, "What about our tag-team duel?" Tyler said, "By myself. I thought that was obvious. Even for you." Jaden yelled, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Tyler rolled his eyes, "Nothing." His parents yelled in unison, "Tyleerrrr!" Tyler said, "It's just a joke guys. I guess the humorous genes skipped both of you." His mother said, "Tyler. You of all people would know that's not true, I just don't like you insulting one of your new friends." Tyler said, "You of all people would know that my personality, I like to friendly insult people, to prepare myself when I need to harmfully insult someone."

They continued to sort of argue (Tyler was completely calm, he acted like this happened everyday, while his mother was acting as if he just completely disregarded her beliefs) and Jaden lost interest after a while, and went to go find his friends' parents. Before he got too far Tyler said, "I'm just saying, it's not like I mentally scarred him for life. See ya!"

Tyler caught up with Jaden and asked, "Who are we going to see get embarrassed now?" Jaden said, "Well I'm going to see Syrus. You can meet his parent's too, but I need to warn you, they like to brag." Tyler was curious now, he asked, "In what way?" Jaden asked back, "What do you mean?" Tyler said, "What do they brag about?" Jaden said, "You'll see."

* * *

**If you want to see the next chapter, use your own logic and figure it out yourself, you'll either find your way to the next chapter, or, find yourself upside down, and your head in a bucket of pirahnas.**


End file.
